Dawn Of Seraphim
by SeraphimPower
Summary: Sans, a monster with a human form, along with his younger brother Papyrus are the only survivors from the human they raid a boat but crash on an island. They meet Artemis and Apollo on the island of Delos. After they meet, They go with the twins to Olympus. How will the gods react to the powerful skeleton and his younger brother?
1. Meetings

**_Hi, Seraphim here. This is my first fan fiction so it may be a little rusty, but I plan on making it better so there is no need to worry. I would like if you can tell me anything about this fan fiction. Weather it is praise or you are just saying this is bad, I want to know. I'll try to respond to the reviews. Well that's all for now. See you in the next authors note. By the way I am putting papyrus as a child._**

 _Sans POV_

"Hurry Pap, we need to find a boat," I said. _The humans are so close._ "I am trying brother, but why do we need a boat. can't you teleport." Papyrus wheezed. _True, I could but I had to protect us._ "We need to run. We are the only survivors from the Underground. We have to escape. I am protecting us from the onslaught of arrows." I gasped through breaths. _Where is it, where is it, there is is._ Once Pap and I got there I used a Gaster Blaster to push us off into the water. "Well, wherever we go, I am staying by your sides, I the Great Papyrus declares this start now." Papyrus exclaimed. " I agree bro."I sighed. this is going to be a long trip. _Welp, as Papyrus said we are sticking together no matter what._

"This storm is too bad. The Magnificent Papyrus is scared. What shall we do brother?" Papyrus was trembling from the cold. Skeletons have a human form, so when ever we are not in the human form our bodies act like a humans would. But with bones. " It's alright Pap. _Eye_ see the eye of the hurricane." I laughed when Papyrus finally smiled after what we have done. "Alright brother, use your Blaster thingy-ma-bober." He yelled though the wind. _This is gonna take a lot of energy._ OK, BUT WHEN WE LAND I AM GOING TO SLEEP FOR A WHILE SO DO NOT BE WORRIED. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, WAKE ME UP IMMEDIATELY." I didn't think he would hear me, but he did nod his head. _Welp, here goes everything._ Ten Gaster Blasters spawned and boosted us off onto the island. "YAY, LAND." We both screamed into the sky and we kissed the sand. " Papyrus, I am going to sleep. Don't worry. Just practice your soul magic. I'll be awake in an hour." I said sleepily. I noticed 2 girls and a boy watching us in the trees. One was a woman and the other 2 were obviously her children. _I bet they are twins_. The girl had silver eyes and auburn hair. _Wow, the first person I see immediately have a crush on._ I ignored them and went back to sleep. I didn't tell Pap about a secret power I have. It allows me to use the power of any Alternate Universe Sanses. Some are genocidal while others are raw power. I have used it a couple times, and nothing bad has ever happened to me. _Well time to go to sleep._ that was my last thought as darkness overcame my sight and let me sleep peacefully.

 _Papyrus's POV_

Once Sans fell asleep (Lazy Bones), People came out of the huge forest. Two were twins and the last one was obviously their mother. "HELLO HUMANS, IT IS I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?" I screamed. They were at the edge of the forest and looked at me. The siblings pulled out their bows and arrows and pointed it at me. " What are you and what are you doing here?!" The blond one yelled. " I am a monster from the Underground. Why are you pointing those at me." I was really confused right now. I did nothing wrong but they wanted to hurt me. The older one had a look of shock on her face. She told the kids to lower their weapons. Apollo Artemis. lower your weapons. these monsters will act from your actions." The girl said, Artemis I believe, said, "But mom, their monsters. we just faced the Python. I don't want to go against another on. Can I please shoot it?" I was hurt. They thought I would hurt them when I just met them. " Don't worry Human. I have no intentions to harm you. I The Great Papyrus promise not to harm you." Apollo basically screamed at me," We are the children of Zeus and Leto. Why do you not bow to us, the soon to be Olympians?" I can tell he is arrogant. Well every body can change. " Wait your going to be Gods?! How? That must be amazing for you. But who is Zeus? I am assuming that the lady is Leto." I was amazed. Artemis lowered her bow and spoke, " Did you come alone." I told them I came with my brother. When I turned around I felt an arrow pierce my skull. It was painful so I blacked out. The last thing I heard was the two woman screaming at at the boy. Hopefully Sans doesn't hurt them.

 _ **YeahYeah, I know it is a really short chapter but I plan on adding one either today or tomorrow so don't worry. By the way I plan on making it a SansxArtemis fanfic but it is up to you. But don't make me pair Sans with Annabeth. She has Percy. This is setting so far is before the first Giant War. It is really far back. I will get into the Main characters of the books later. By the way I plan on making a Undertale and Fabelhaven crossover. Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I didn't post a chapter sooner. Here you go. By the way tell me who I should pair papyrus with. Not the main characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. By the Way Sans is right handed but has a glowing left eye.**_

 _San's POV_

The screaming was so loud, I shot up immediately. Seriously, how loud could these people get. I rubbed my eye socket and noticed Papyrus wasn't by the fire and two girls were screaming at the boy who had a smug smile. "Hey, what happened here?" They froze at my words and slowly turned their heads in my direction. "Are you Papyrus's brother?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah, where is he? He was supposed to be by the fire." Now I am worried. I told not to go far. The tall one said "My son, Apollo, said some words to him and he may have shot him in the skull." She tried her best to glare at him. Apollo basically shouted at me," Yeah, and your next, bone bag!" Then the girl stopped him from pulling out his bow.

"Artemis, let me shoot him."

"No, you just shot his brother when he did nothing wrong."

Meanwhile I am trying to get this all over in my head. I couldn't hold my anger so I released it. The more bottled up emotions you have, the harder it is to control them. I said in my, _what I like to call Demon Voice,_ " **So you're the one I want to see. Well I am Sans. And you shot my brother. Time for revenge."**

Everything turned into the familiar black of a fight. My eye glowed with power, my hand burst into blue fire. The hottest fire in the world. Bones formed next to me, Gaster Blaster spawned behind me.

" **Time for revenge."**

 _Artemis's POV_

Apollo is such an idiot. This was obviously a battle he could not win. I am pretty sure he is stronger than Zeus. _And he is kind of cut… wait no I am too young for a relationship. Wait a relationship. NoNoNoNoNoNo, I am way too young to think about this…_

" **Time for revenge."** He sounded like a demon. I am pretty sure Apollo pissed himself. A blue light surrounded him. I noticed Sans had his right hand in blue fire pointed at him. He raised his han causing Apollo to go off the ground. Apollo tried to reach for his bow but he was stuck in place. Beams of blue light suddenly hit him blinding him from view. Mom looked at the beams in shock. She looked heart broken. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he is alright. I just made sure he never makes the same mistake again." He said with anger in his voice. Sure enough after he said that Apollo fell down from where he floated. Mother rushed to him and found no wounds. "Well I asked this before. Where is Papyrus." His voice filled with worry, his eye no longer glowing. I pointed to where Apollo shot him. He ran there and immediately put his hand on fire and put it on the crack of his skull.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to hurt him?" I screamed. I noticed the cracks healing and being put back together. He got the arrow and snapped it in half with his thumb and pointer finger. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You were saying." His voice sounded so soothing. His form changed into a human and he walked toward me with his hand out stretched in a friendly gestor. I shook his hand and said, "How was I supposed to know." He looked slightly less handsome. _Wait did I just think he looked less handsome. WAIT did I think he Looked handsome in his skeleton form._

Mom decided it a good idea to stay with us for the time being. "Sure why not. Where is it?" She pointed him in the right direction. In the distance a cottage faced the ocean. He told us to hold hand but Sans held on to Papyrus's limp hand. He was unconscious from the wound. After that, we appeared at the front door. Mom was amazed. So was I.

"Wait did you just teleport?" I couldn't hide my amazement.

"Yes."

"How?

"I will teach you tomorrow. Ok." I nodded in agreement. We had chicken soup and went to bed. _Two days from tomorrow and I going to be an Olympian. And I may have found a crush. Nothing could mess this up._ Sans went outside to sleep in the forest. I used to do it, but mom found out and told me to stop. I am going to go tomorrow. I quickly found my way into Morpheus's realm.

 _ **Sorry for another short chapter but I can't really think of much**_. _**Yeah pathetic I know. But still tell me what you think. And should I do a Fabelhaven and Undertale crossover. Seraphim out. See ya in the next chapter. Probably next week.**_


End file.
